


Jim and the alien

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jim used to be an ordinary person, until he started hiding an alien.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Jim and the alien

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Jim e o alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824980) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Elimymoons' Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

There must have been a moment when Jim’s life was ordinary.

That moment was probably before he started hiding an alien in his house. And definitively before he started dating said alien.

So by the time he was planning on introducing his boyfriend, who really didn’t look all that alien anyway, aside from the ears, and the blood, and the heart, and that weird psychic thing he could do with his hands, and… Anyway, by the time he was planning on introducing his mostly human-like boyfriend to his parents, ordinary was further away from his reality than the closest inhabited planet.

“Spock, I have something for you,” Jim said, going over to the desk where Spock was working on disassembling a radio. He placed the basket he was carrying at the desk. “More than one thing, so you can choose.”

Spock didn’t stop what he was doing. “Is this related to the fact that you spent 31.7 hours knitting over the past three days?”

Jim frowned, it couldn’t have been that long, even though he liked working with his hands when he was nervous. “We need something to cover your ears. I made some beanies, a few earmuffs, a couple bandanas, and a pair of ear hoodies shaped like stars. You should try them on, see what works best.”

Spock stopped, still holding the tools in his hands and not looking up. “Do you think this is wise?’

Jim stared at the basket, then Spock. “Trying on homemade headgear?”

“Meeting other humans.”

“Oh.”

They had that discussion before. Spock wanted to meet Jim’s family, but he wouldn’t be safe if anyone found out the truth. Even though he was just an observer that had to make an emergency landing on Earth, and not an invader, in all likelihood he would be imprisoned, perhaps killed, on the sole virtue of coming from another planet. Not only that, but his discovery would put Jim at risk too, for having hid him during all those months.

“If you don’t want to take this risk, I can call them and cancel it, but I think you need to meet other people. I’m the only human you talked to for more than a couple minutes, don’t you wanna know what the rest of us are like?”

Spock finally looked up to him. “I calculate a likelihood of 13.72% that my identity is discovered during the course of the weekend. However, meeting other humans would provide valuable data.”

“It’s going to be alright, Spock, I wouldn’t put you at risk. And besides, I know them, even if they found out who you are, they wouldn't say anything.” Jim took a beanie from the top of the pile, a lovely baby blue that was one of his favorites, then he walked over to Spock and placed it on his head, taking the care to completely cover the ears. “Not to mention that you look cute in this,” he said in a lighter tone.

He gave Spock a kiss to the top of the head before he could complain that the last point wasn’t a valid argument, and hugged Spock around the neck, placing his chin over Spock’s head.

They still had a week to prepare for his parents’ arrival, and it would be a lie to say Jim wasn’t nervous too, but he knew things would work out. After living with an alien for months, he had learnt not to let these things worry him too much.


End file.
